If Only You Could See
by Christal-R
Summary: Desperate for a place to stay after an ugly fallout with her roommate, Naomi stumbles upon an apartment listing which could be her much needed salvation. Dean has to put aside his reclusive lifestyle to accommodate a roommate he never wanted. What happens when these two college sophomores live together under one roof? Dean/Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

**If You Could Only See**

_A Dean/Naomi fic_

**A/N: So I've been rping with someone over on tumblr and it's gotten me to fall for this new pairing. Hope you guys like it. Happy reading! **

**Best wishes to everyone for 2015 as well :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Damn you, Cameron." Naomi muttered as she was staring at the computer screen. She had only just logged into her student account on the _Constantine University_ website; her chocolate brown eyes studied the student portal page for a particular link on the left side of the page until they eventually landed on her target: Apartment Listings.

She clicked on it and a list appeared within seconds, all organized according to the dates they were posting at. Spending her Saturday morning just to invest time solely on apartment hunting wasn't her idea of fun.

Unfortunately, due to ugly fallout which lead to Naomi being kicked out by her former roommate, she could not afford being homeless when the semester was about to get hectic. Naomi sighed as she clicked through each post individually, hoping and praying for a light at the end of the tunnel.

The doubts were starting to creep in as she clicked out of the post to look at the next one. All the posts she had read through so far were way over her budget limit. There was no way she could afford them at the prices that these landlords were asking for, especially since she didn't have a job yet.

The only way she could afford the apartment was if she had a roommate, but neither of the posts made any mention of that request. Naomi felt the pangs erupting in her stomach, reminding her that she had not eaten breakfast yet. There was only just one more post that Naomi had to open and she thought she might as well look into it now before she surrendered to her hunger.

Once the new page was loaded, her eyes lit up instantly at the line highlighted in bold letters:

**ROOMMATE NEEDED.**

Naomi brought her face a little closer to the screen as if she wanted to make sure she didn't read that wrong. A new feeling of hope was now washing over her as she read a message below the title.

x-x-x

Dean hated to do laundry.

His gaze settled upon the mountain of dirty clothes he had created in his room as if he was expecting for them to magically wash on their own. He had already put off washing for weeks now and he would eventually have no clean clothes to wear if he didn't break the habit.

Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and began tapping on the screen. If he had to do, what he considered to be the most boring chore on the planet, he would need something to keep him sane whilst he was doing it. His thumb touched the name of the song and within seconds, rock music boomed through the room. His head instinctively bobbed to the beat as he crouched down and started to pick through each piece of clothing to make sure that no object didn't get stuck in the huge bundle by accident.

"Oh, I was wondering where this was." Dean smirked as he found Marlboro box from his pair of ragged jeans. He opened the box to see only two cigarettes remaining. He made a mental note to buy more cigarettes later when he had to run errands.

Dean was shoving the clothes into the washing machine when the rock music suddenly stopped and was immediately replaced with his ringtone. He stood up to fetch his phone from the counter and his eyebrow was cocked upon seeing a number he did not recognize. He swiped his thumb over the screen to take the call.

"…Hi?" He answered.

"Hello, is this Dean Ambrose?"

"…Yes?"

"Hi, this is Naomi. I'm calling about your ad."

"Ad?" Dean was confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"The ad you have up on the school website."

Oh, that shit. He eventually replied after a brief pause. "Oh, right. Sure."

"Is it still available?"

He felt his heart sank the minute this question was asked. Truth be told, he never wanted a roommate. If it weren't for his stupid boss cutting down his hours, he would be living on his own with no issues. Ultimately, his current salary could no longer pay the entire bill like he used to.

The memory of composing a brief message on his laptop flashed through his mind, solidifying his decision to put to include his ad on the apartment listings.

That same 3 week old ad he had completely forgotten about until that Saturday morning.

"Are you still there?" The girl's voice ripped through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality once more.

"Yeah, I'm here. And yes, it's available." He had to bit his tongue after saying the four words he didn't want to say.

x-x-x

"So, just look for the bakery, correct?" Naomi had her cell phone in her ear and a pen in another, scribbling down the directions in her notebook. "Then make a left? Okay, great. I will see you in an hour. Thank you. Bye."

Naomi hung up and pressed her hands against her chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. Her head lifted up at ceiling, even though she was looking at nothing in particular. "Thank you, thank you."

As she crossed her way over to the line and picked up a tray at the buffet station, a smile remained on her face.

Today was definitely her lucky day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was about an hour later when Dean was leaning against the wall outside his apartment building. He was waiting for a girl named Naomi who found his post on the school website. As much as he was grateful that he found someone who was interested, Dean couldn't help but to feel trapped.

Dean sighed. He was never good at making friends and trusting people. The only person he could trust with his life was Roman Reigns. It was such a shame that Roman was already living in a dorm that was already paid for through his football scholarship. Dean put his foot up on the wall and checked his watch for the time. He had just about ten minutes until the girl arrived.

So he decided to play some music from his phone. He grabbed the headphones he had around his neck and snuggled them on his ears before he scrolled through to play a song. He hummed and swayed his head along to the song. He was so indulged into the music and his thoughts that he didn't realized that a hand was waving over his face until he glanced up when the song ended.

Dean almost jumped but regained his composure upon seeing a dark skinned girl wearing a crop top and jeans.

"Oh hey," Dean began as he pulled his headphones off. "Sorry about that."

Naomi giggled. "It's fine. I remember you though. You're in the same Sociology class as me. You're Dean Ambrose, right?"

"In the flesh." Dean confirmed, though he didn't show any reaction toward the fact that Naomi already knew him. He turned off his music player and shoved his phone into the pocket. "Let's go then."

"Okay," Naomi replied and followed Dean up the stairs to the third floor. Dean unlocked the door with the key and held the door open.

"After you," Dean said, putting his hand toward the door to welcome her. Naomi beamed and stepped into the apartment. It was a small apartment but it was still spacious.

"And this…is the room," Dean opened the door to reveal a bed that was not made yet and a few clothes scattered here and there.

"Pardon me for the mess. Didn't really get a chance to clean up before you came."

"I've seen worse, so you're fine." Naomi laughed and began to look around. She walked over to the window. "And it's got a good view of the school too!"

Dean shrugged. "It's alright, I suppose."

Naomi turned around and grinned. "It's great! So, I have only just one lame question."

"Lame?" Dean questioned.

Naomi smiled sheepishly. "Well…on the ad, you said this is the one bedroom apartment, right?"

"Correct."

"So…where can I sleep?"

Dean laughed. "Seriously? Right here, of course. I just gotta move my stuff out."

Naomi raised her eyebrow. "But…"

"The sofa is convertible, so I'll just sleep there."

"Oh."

"Yep." Dean cocked his head to the sight as he looked at her thoughtfully. "You don't seem too happy."

"Don't get me wrong. It's a really nice place and the price is great…it's just…weird? I mean, I would be cool if I have my own room…but now that I'm going to take your room, I'm feeling a little bad about that."

Dean waved her off. "It's nothing. Besides, it's not like you're gonna stay here for long anyway, right?"

"Right." Naomi nodded, though she was still feeling some doubt. "That's true. Okay, as long as…"

"I don't mind, if that's where you're gonna say."

Naomi smiled. "Okay. You got a deal."

* * *

It was about half past 7 when Naomi finished packing her suitcases. Cameron was out for the entire day so fortunately she didn't have to get into another encounter with her. She was double checking to make sure she didn't leave anything behind in her room when she heard a knock on the door. She answered the door to see twin teenage boys.

"Hey, you're here," Naomi grinned.

"At your service, ma'am." Jey bowed.

"All set and ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. I have two suitcases ready."

"Let's get going then!" Jimmy grinned and they stepped inside to collect the bags. They rolled the bags out into the jeep and Jey drove everyone to the apartment building where Naomi would be staying.

"I'm gonna miss ya…ya know that right?" Jimmy glanced behind his passenger seat and pouted at Naomi.

Naomi laughed. "You act as though I'm moving to another school! I'm only five minutes away."

"But you're off campus now!" Jimmy whined. "We're no longer neighbors!"

"Cheer up bro, I'm sure she'll visit us when she gets the chance." Jey said as he patted his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will come to visit us, right?"

"Of course I will. I promise."

Naomi noticed the gleam in Jimmy's eyes at her answer and she couldn't help but to feel the heat creeping on her cheeks. She didn't expect to get this reaction from Jimmy. It was a nice feeling to know that she was going to be missed, even though she was not that far away from the boys.

The boys followed Naomi as they carried the suitcases up to the third floor. Once they arrived at the door Naomi stopped at, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door eventually opened and Dean stepped out with his lips on a thin line. "Oh hey, you're here."

"I am," Naomi replied.

"Ambrose," Jey began and nodded his head to acknowledge him. Jimmy stayed silent.

"Usos." Dean nodded back. "Come on in."

The Usos carried the bags inside the apartment. Naomi thanked them for their help as she led them out of the door.

"Hey Nae, I would like to have a minute with you if that's okay." Jimmy said.

"Sure." Naomi nodded and turned to look at Dean. "I'll be right back."

"'Kay." Dean replied as he kicked his feet up on arm the couch, even with his boots still laced on.

"See ya later, Ambrose." Jey called out even though he didn't get a reply from him. Jimmy followed his brother out and Naomi closed the door behind him.

"I'll be by the jeep," Jey told Jimmy before he looked at Naomi with a smile. "Take care, alright?"

"I will, and thanks for coming by."

"No problem. See ya." Jey said before he went down the stairs. Naomi turned around to look at Jimmy who had a frown on his face. Naomi was confused by this.

"Is everything okay?" Naomi asked.

Jimmy's face softened and he sighed. "You're sharing the apartment with him. _Him _of all people."

The way Jimmy pronounced 'him' sounded as though he found Dean was poison that should be avoided as far as possible.

"What?" Naomi scoffed. "What's wrong with Ambrose?"

"Didn't you hear what people say about him? He isn't exactly the kind that likes to hang with people. He think he's better than everybody."

"That's ridiculous."

"If that's so, then why didn't he respond to my brother when he told him bye?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention…and even if I was, your brother didn't seem too bothered by this."

"Well, I still don't think he could be trusted."

"How could you say that? Your cousin is best friends with him!"

"And to this day, I still wonder why." Jimmy shook his head. "Listen, just…watch out for him. Whatever you do. Promise you will, okay?"

"Jimmy, I…"

"Promise me."

Naomi sighed and decided to just surrender. "Okay, okay, fine. I promise."

Jimmy smiled. "Hey, if you need anything, text me."

"I will. Thank you for coming."

"Anything for you." Jimmy said before he put his arms around her. Just as they hugged, the door behind them was slightly opened and Dean was peeking out of the opened space before he shut the door quietly.

* * *

After the Usos left, Naomi thought that since she was already out, then she would go out to find dinner. Thankfully, she found a restaurant and ordered a burger and fries. She instantly thought of Dean and thought of ordering another burger and fries for him.

She returned to the apartment and found Dean on the couch, laying in the same position.

"Hey!" Naomi called as she closed the door.

"Hi," Dean replied as he was gazing at the ceiling.

"I got us dinner!" Naomi grinned.

"You did?" Dean instantly lifted his feet off the couch and stood up.

"I sure did. I got you a hamburger with fries."

Dean walked over to the counter, picked up the brown paper bag and looked inside. It was a takeaway box along with a bag of fries that just so happened to be from his favorite takeaway restaurant, but instead of showing excitement over this, his expression was quite the opposite.

"Oh," was the only word that uttered from Dean's lips.

"What's wrong?" Then suddenly Naomi frowned. "You don't eat beef, do you?" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first if-"

"It's not that," Dean cut in. "I like hamburgers, but I can't take it."

"Why?" Naomi felt her heart dropped.

"Listen Naomi, I want to make something perfectly clear. Just because we're now sharing an apartment together, doesn't make us instant buddies. I hope you're okay with that."

Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But…"

"Thank you," Dean began as he put the bag back down on the counter. "but no thank you." Dean side stepped her and made his way to the door. Just as he opened the door, Naomi called him.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Dean turned around to look at her. "That's not your business now, is it?"

He shut the door behind him and Naomi stared at it in disbelief. She couldn't believe how cold Dean was to her. Just as she was hoping to have a nice dinner with her new roommate, it was going to be a lonesome one tonight.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hopefully this one makes up the long wait. **


End file.
